deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naoto Kurogane vs Tatsumi
Naoto Kurogane (BlazBlue: CentralFiction) vs Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill!) is a What-If? Death Battle and the 4th episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's 4th Season of his series Description '' Naoto Kurogane VS Tatsumi.png|"Evolution's Brawl" Mode by Commander Ghost Naoto vs Tatsumi.png|"Fight of the Young Lions" by BigBangOverlordbuster BlazBlue: Centralfiction vs Akame Ga Kill!, which of these two protagonist will bring the heat? Which of this two young lions will win the beatdown, which of the two will win this DEATH BATTLE?'' Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Alisa: Hand-to-hand combat has evolved throughout centuries, it is one of the most respected forms of combat. Bang: You say it, what is the best way of settling arguements than a good old-fashioned bare-knuckle brawling? Akame: Don't know...what? Bang: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!! Bare-knuckle brawling is the best answer to everything.... Alisa: And these two are the fighting game....literally.... Leone: Naoto Kurogane, the Hunter-themed fighter of BlazBlue.... Bang: And Tatsumi, the young hero of Akame Ga Kill!....She's Akame, she's Alisa, she's Leone, and I'm Bang.... Leone: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...A DEATH BATTLE... Naoto Kurogane Name: Naoto Kurogane Gender: Male Height: 5' 9'' feet (176cm)'' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Blood Manipulation, Semi-regeneration ability and healing factor. (*SFX: Russtling paper scripts*) Bang: Okay let's see here...mmm-hmmm....hmmmm....mmmm....Damn...all wet.... Akame: What happened to the script Bang? (*SFX: Wet paper*) Alisa: MY GOD BANG, WHY THE BLOODY F**K ARE THE SCRIPTS SOAKED WET, AND WHY ARE THERE SO MANY EMPTY BOTTLES EVERYWHERE!!!!???? Bang: IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! LEONE IS THE ONE WHO SPILLED THE REST OF THE SCRIPT WITH BOOZE!!! Leone: DON'T BLAME THE BOOZE DRAGON!!! *hiccup* DON'T BLAME THE BOOZE!!! *hiccup* Akame: The script's all wet, and this is where we get the data for the combatants.... Bang: It's Leone's fault Alisa: SCREW THIS!!! Let's just say what we have to say about Naoto Kurogane for now.....Bang grab Leone and GET THE F**K OUT!!! This room reeks with alchohol.... Bang: Bullsh**, Hang on tight Leone, Ill bring you to the other room..... Leone: *hiccup* Just don't do anything stupid *hiccup* (*SFX: Doors slams shut*) Akame: Are you sure kicking them out is a good idea? You do know Bang's the only one in this room who knows a thing or two about BlazBlue..... Alisa: We Just wing it..... Akame: Alright....Let's hope this will end well..... (*Queue-) Alisa: The Black Beast, this horrific demon has destroyed so much in it's path, literally being entitled as a living catastrophe.... Akame: Until 6 Heroes defeated the beast and a element the nickname Grimoire nowadays has spread around the world... (*SFX: Doors smashed open*) Bang: HEY!!! WHAT THE F**K YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING!!? Akame: Alisa-san said we should just continue Naoto's scene without you guys... Bang: WHAT!? She does not know sh** about BlazBlue! Alisa: Nyet! As far as I know, this guy has his arms cut off, he becomes the Grim Reaper, he beats the sh** out and made a name for himself, he fought his lil' brother, saved the universe twice, and dies and becomes the Black Beast and-'' '''Bang: DUMBASS!!! THAT'S RAGNA!!! NOT NAOTO!!! NAOTO'S ANOTHER GUY IN AN ALTERNATIVE BLAZBLUE UNIVERSE!!!!IN HIS WORLD, THE BLACK BEAST NEVER EXISTED YET!!! AND THEREFORE THERE'S NO SIX HEROES, HE IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY!!!' (*Cricket sound and awkward silence*) Alisa: You mean, I'm about to tell the wiki-readers that I'm going to inform them about the wrong guy? (*Akame facepalms*) Bang: Exactly!...you stupid Russian... Alisa: Sh**! (*Grabs the recording phone*) Bang: Well then, like what I said, fellow readers, Naoto is a guy like Ragna, but is not Ragna, but has the same story of Ragna in a different Universe but is NOT RAGNA... Alisa: Crap, this is what happens when I talk about BlazBlue, you finish this sh**, I'm out.... (*Alisa leaves*) Bang: What about you? Akame: I think I'll stay, you need the friendly company.... (*Queue- BlazBlue Opening*) Bang: Cool...Naoto lives a normal high school life in any normal day, the twist here is....he does not have a normal family....you see, in his universe, the villainess you guys simply know as the Goddess of Death, Hades: Izanami....Well, in his universe, she's his little sister, she murdered his entire family, and is the one who chopped his arm off. And she simply left him doomed to die.... Akame: WHAT!? It was his sister who did all that? Not Terumi? Bang: Nope, it was her.... Akame: And I though I have a rough time with Kurome.... Bang: Anyway, like Ragna's origin story, a vampire lady asks him if the lil' p*ssy wants to live, to which he says yes, and she gives him a second chance in life.....the condition? He has to become her servant and search for the Azure....it's like a Grimoire...only bad.....after his right arm was cut off, Rachel and some scientist made him a stronger right arm and became a fighter, we can only cut short of his bio sicne it was SO LONG, we have to only point out the simple ones everyone can understand, since it's to damn long for this page, he's transported to the Mainstream Blazblue Universe and kinda cause some trouble there, just by his presence alone.... Akame: Well, I may not know how Naoto's life is, but at least I know how does he fight.....Mind if I take this part? Bang: The floor's all yours.... (*Queue- Jaegers*) Akame: Originally, Naoto is just a normal human, he has no special talents or abilities what so ever...except he does have the Hunter's Eye, an ability which let's him determine the life-force and strength of another being of some sort....the shorter the force the closer that being is close to death. Bang: Just think of the scanner from Dragon-Ball, except that his is all natural and can see if they are about to be close to death... Akame: After being brought back to life, he now gains powers such as super strength, speed, regenerative abilities, and the ability to control his blood and turn them into many sorts of weaponry, this is called BloodEdge.... Bang: He also possess the ability, Enhance, which...well...changes properties of his special moves and drive attacks if he performs them while dashing. Akame: Stated by Hakumen himself, Naoto's presence is just as strong as Ragna's, maybe stronger, and even as worst as the Black Beast itself.... Bang: And this kid's fighting style is what excites me....Unlike the other fighters in BlazBlue, he uses his fists and kicks as his weapons, preferring to use the "dirty-boxing and street brawling style" form of martial arts....I like this guy already....Officials even consider him as one of the most powerful characters in both BlazBlue Universe, ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL PEOPLE!!!!! ''' Known Feats So Far: *Stand toe-to-toe against Ragna, Hakumen and Nu-13.... *Survived being beaten up by Hades:Izanami. *Can smash through walls with ease.. *Defeated Nine, Hades Izanami and Nu-13 in his story Mode. *Lifted Iron Tager effortlessly. *Defeated Ragna in a stand-still.... Akame: This guy has been really through a lot...He stand against the biggest guns there is in both his and the mainstream BlazBlue Univserse, heis strong enough to lift Iron Tager effortlessly and even beat Nu-13 to a pulp and pin her to the wall, but one of his most amazing feats is that he can stand-toe-to-toe against Ragna himself, and even to the point almost forcing him way down, even better, defeating him in some occasions. '''Bang: This guy's good...but don't even think this guy's all invincible....Even this lil' sucker has his limits....SO far, like any of the Blazblue characters, he can't use BloodEdge forever, mainly because he'll be waisting a lot of his own blood and stuff.... Akame: What's next? Bang: Wait till we introduce them to your friend....Tatsumi.... Tatsumi Name: Tatsumi Gender: Male Height: 5' 5'' feet (165cm)'' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Possession of Incursio. (*Queue-*) Bang: Alright....now it's time for Tatsumi's overview.... Akame: Okay... (*SFX-Doors slams open*) Leone: You two better not be *hiccup* talking about *hiccup* Tatsumi when I'm *hiccup* not around! Bang: Leone!? Akame: But Leone-chan, your'e to drunk... Leone: This sexy beast may be too drunk, but I am not too drunk to do my job! Akame: Well...she's willing to join... Bang: Yeah...why no...wait...where's Alisa? (*Somewhere in Starbucks*) Counter : Sorry Ma'am, but we don't have any Russian coffee... Alisa: Vy chertovski shutish' !! ''Fuck that crap, You have English Coffee, French Coffee, hell even GERMAN COFFEE!!! BUT WHY THE F**K YOU DON'T HAVE RUSSIAN COFFEE!!! Svyataya Mariya mat' Iosifa!!!!'' (*Back at the Studio*) Leone: Probably letting out some steam *hiccup* Akame: Well Bang, we can go along without her... Bang: Fine by me...a girl, a lion girl, and a dragon in one room...What are the odds of that... Leone: Let's get going *hiccup* (*Queue-*) Bang: Mother Dragon once told me the world is a cruel place, and we must be strong enough to last our entire lives with it, but this Country is just to damn dirty.... Akame: Where we live is not for the weak of heart...This country has been a standing icon for centuries, but soon it was corrupted to greed, power, and crime...This country soon fall into darkness... Bang: War suddenly arises from sides standing from what they believe in and what thye don't want to loose, Blood spills all over-''' (*SFX: Disgusting Vommiting Sound*) Leone: *BLAAGGHHRRRHHHH!!!* Akame: UHHH!!!! LEONE!!! '''Bang: HOLY SH****!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!!!!! LEONE!!!! HOLY SH**!!! Leone: Sorry...Sorry...Too much be-*BLLLLAAAAAGGGGRRRRRHHHHHH!!!!* (*SFX: More DIsgusting Vomitting Sound*) Akame: LEONE!!! Bang: DAMN!!! ALL OVER THE FLOOR!!! HOLY S**!!!! FUCK!!! PUKE'S ALL OVER THE ROOM AND THIS IS NOT EVEN A REAL RECORDING ROOM!!! Leone: WHAT!? So we were never using a recording room!/ Bang: Alisa doesn't have enough cash for one!!! Akame: Wait? SO what kind of room is this? Bang: Wellllll.....this is....Alisa's Room... (*SFX: Awkward Silence*) Akame & Leone: WHAT!!!??? Spongebobmeme.jpg Bang: Okay...room's all clean and we are back in business...you alright Leone? Leone: Yeah...now I know how does Boomstick feel when he drank too much alchohol.... Akame: Shall we be going? Bang: Oh yeah...*clearing throat*, In one of these factions, the good side, they need the numbers of the evil side to shorten, keeping the numbers between them small, that's where Night Raid was made for, yeah...their group... Leone: Lubba even made an FB Group Page of us... Bang: Seriously? Akame: We'll add you and Alisa later... Bang: Cool Leone: What he said, We, Night Raid are an assassination group who attacks at night, killling silently, neatly and as quiet as we can be... Akame: Leone kinda ignores all that and goes berserk and fun.... *SFX: Punching sound* Akame: Oww.... Leone: Little prick... Bang: Well, in Night Raid, you have Akame, the girl who wields Murasame and the one with me here today, Mine, the little pink rodent who uses a large gun teigu Pumpkin, and not to forget Leone, the woman who puked all over the room and is one of Night Raid's powerhouses...and their latest recruit, and their favortie boy...Tatsumi... (*Akame Ga Kill Episode 1*) Tatsumi: High-Rank Danger Beast, Earth Dragon, a worthy opponent.... Bang: Worthy Opponent my ass! That's not even a real dragon!!! Leone: Bang... Bang: Oh right...sorry... Akame: Tatsumi was a boy who came from a unnamed village, he and his 3 friends leaves in hopes of making money.... Leone: And we all know what happened...they got lost, he finds the Capital, he tries to join the army but fails, and a pretty lady find him, she's a nice lady... Bang: Leone...even a mouse knows you're the lady... Leone: Riiiighhhtt.... Akame: And you swindled all of his money... Bang: And you didn't even buy him a drink on the next day... (*Bang and Akame fistbumps*) (*SFX: Punching sound*) Bang '''& Akame: Owww....' Leone: Aaaannnnyyyywayyy, after finidng his friends are murdered by a famiuly who "saved" him, he was later taken and is recruited to be part of Night Raid...there his adventure begins... '''Bang: By loosing a caring girl, his older brother and sensei figure, his new friend who secretely has a crush on him and a teigu with feels....' Leone: DO you want another Charge Punch on the eye? Bang: No, no...I'm good... Akame: After several fights he lasted without a teigu, Bulat figures he's going to need one soon so he gave him his teigu as his last will before his death...the Demon Armor, Incursio (*Akame Ga Kill: Incursio Transforms*) Bang: Without a teigu, Tatsumi is already a skilled combatant, he took down a Earth Dragon with only a sword, lasted a fight against Orge and Zank, and even took down a large black belter bull-man with only a few punches, and even survived Akame one-on-one... Akame: Thanks to his god totem he has inside his jacket, when he dons Incursio, he is enveloped in a white armor made by the flesh of a drgaon we call Tyrant, his armor is near-indestructible, capable of withstanding blows and can return a more deadly punishment and can summon a weapon called neutote, which can cleave right through a Danger-Beast clean. He can also turn completely invisible, making him both strong and stealthy... Leone: With Incursio, his strength and speed doubles and he is a dangerous opponent to face, his willpower is so strong, he won't back down from a fight he knows will be important... Akame: But as time passes, in a depserate moment against Budo and Esdeath, he forced Incursio to evolve once more to win that fight.... Bang: With a price to pay, you see, the dragon's flesh that was made into Incursio....well, in both scientific and biological terms, it is more than alive, it is living, it gave Tatsumi a stronger and faster version of Incursio, but soon its flesh starts to mutate into Tatsumi, slowly turning him into the very dragon Incursio was made off... Akame: But Tatsumi held on....he was not willing to give up till it's all over....He hold on long enough to bring down the Ultimate teigu, Shitounkaiser and even held his humanity long enough to save me from the dragon inside him... Leone: *sniff And how did you repay him? *sniff* *SFX: Crying and sniffing Effects* Bang: By killing your own friend *sniffing and whimpering* Akame: He begged me to do it... Leone: It still hurts....so bad.... (*Crying everywhere*) Bang: The feels, let's just end this then we can wait and we can cry some more.... Leone: *sniff* Sure, Akame you do it...My eyes are wt with tears... Feats *Survived a 1-on-1 duel with Akame *Defeated Ogre *Held his own against multiple Teigu users before obtaining one of his own *Killed Nyau with one punch *Won a martial arts tournament against a master of Imperial Fist without using Incursio *Defeats one of Kurome's undead puppets. *Landed a punch on Esdeath *Got multiple girls to have romantic feelings for him (lucky bastard) Akame: Well, He may have been through so many fights and won, but he has some weaknesses.... (*SFX: Crying Intensifies*) Leone: Screw with his weaknesses, just write it down so that we can get out already *crying*... Akame: I said I was sorry... Bang: Sorry does not bring Tatsumi back from the dead now would it...anyway,Incursio was once been cut through by Extase, Tatsumi is not a strategic fighter, his invisibility is useless against foes with greater senses, and the fact that Incursio is slowly killing him and turning him into a dragon....Now that I goit that part out, let's head out and grab some drinks and snacks...Who's in? Leone: Im feeling better already... Akame: I want in.... Bang: Cool....let's get going Spongebobmeme.jpg Alisa: I am back...who wants to cover Tatsumi's Overvie?....Guys? Where are you? (*In McDonalds*) Cashier: Hi...Welcome to McDonald's, May I take your order? Bang: I'm taking 30 orders of BigMac and Xtra Large fries.... Akame: Im going the same with the dragon's order.... Leone: No booze? FIne, I'll have the same with these two....and give me some beer while you guys are at it... (*Akame and Bang glares at Leone*) Leone: What? Intermission Alisa: Alrighty, both combatants are set, let's get this fight on the road....You guys went to McDonald's without me? Akame: You left us, so what can we do? Bang: We don't even know if you were even coming back, and we got hungry Leone: Beside's we can't face you adfter I puked all over your room.... Alisa: Wait? Wha-'' '''Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUMMMBBBLLLE with DEATH BATTLLLEEE!!!!!' Intermission (*Queue-Monster Hunter Tri Opening*) Around a small in, a young man with gray jacket and blue hoodie beneath walks into a bookstore, he wonders around and looks for his friend, Lubba, Lubbock pats him on the back, both of them nodded and walk outside. Lubbock: No new orders? Tatsumi just shrugged his shoulders. Tatsumi: None...and I was looking for something to do too.... Lubbock: Damn, I can't hide around the bookstore everyday...if only we have something to do-'' A dark opening in the sky, opens and unoticed by everyone below of it's pressence, releases someone within it, Naoto falls out of the portal, he's falling free and fast down to Earth, as he curses out loud words on the sky, people look up and wonder how did that guy end up falling, Lubbock and Tatsumi also raise their head and wonder, until they both notice something's wrong. ''Lubbock: HOLY F**K!!! He's heading toward me!!-'' Naoto comes crashing down on Lubba real hard, the Earth shook a little, Naoto grabs each end of the huge hole his impact made and rises out of the human size crater, Naoto scratches his head and rises up, he looks around and places his hand over his head and sighs. ''Naoto: F*ck...not again... Lubba tries to climb out of the crater, but the impact knocked out his common senses for a while, Tatsumi simply looks at Naoto, they almost bare some similiarities, Naoto simply stare at Tatsumi, he notices that his essence is not normal and attempts to reach out to him, but Tatsumi's instincts made Tatsumi feel uneasy, as if just by mere presence alone, Naoto is not a normal being, Tatsumi quickly draws out his sword. Naoto backs off, seeing how this will lead, he clenches both of his fists and makes an intimidating stance by cracking nis neck, both combatants charge, Tatsumi attempts to slash Naoto over, Naoto in mid-air, attempting to slam-dunk punch Tatsumi. (*Queue- Slingshot*) FIGHT!!! Naoto's fist makes contact to Tatsumi's face, he drives Tatsumi back several feet away as he charges at him and delivers a serious blow at Tatsumi's gut he grabs hold of Tatsumi's neck as he starts to deliver heavy punishment over Tatsumi's belly, Tatsumi gasps for air as Naoto spins kick over his head, Tatsumi topples over the ground. He cracks his knuckles as he smashes his fist once more at Tatsumi, he grabs hold on tatsumi and judo throws him to the ground. He raises Tatsumi up and punched him on the face, forcing him to go down on both knees. Naoto: "Your lifeforce's telling me you're no human...guess I'll just have to do what Rachel always tells me to do....Punch the living bejesus out of anything inhuman...." Naoto tries another slam dunk punch on Tatsumi, but Tatsumi forces his fist right below his jaw and sends him hurling with one strong uppercut. Naoto rolls over the floor as Tatsumi tries to stab his sword unto Naoto, but Naoto catches the sword with his right hand, he punches Tatsumi with a straight punch, Tatsumi finds himself toppling over the ground again, Naoto slowly rises up from the ground and shatters the sword his right hand is still holding on to. Tatsumi rises up, he glares at Naoto, quickly draws out another white blade and roars out. Tatsumi: "INCCUUURRSSIOO!!!!" Clouds of smoke surround Tatsumi as a dragon starts to cover around him, when the dust clears Tatsumi has don Incursio, he charges and gives Naoto a right uppercut, but Naoto dodges and strikes Tatsumi with an explosive right kick, sending Tatsumi right straight into a wall, as Tatsumi breaks out of the wall, Naoto slams both fists to Tatsumi further in, he gives Tatsumi several left and right cross punches, each punch Naoto delivers to Tatsumi, he's forced further to the wall, Naoto continues his punishmen, punching him with ver 5 jabs and crosses, several straight punches, and finally smacks Tatsumi with a large left uppercut, Naoto drives his right fist onto him, but Tatsumi catches the punch with his hand, Naoto eyes widen as he sees Tatsumi gripping on his fist. He forced Naoto to go down with one knee on the ground, Tatsumi starts to tower over Naoto, his eyes glowing with rage. He finally spoke. Tatsumi: "My turn..." Tatsumi smacks Naoto with his own right uppercut, he punches over Naoto over and over in different angles, he kicks Naoto right through the ground and grabs him by the shoulder, he hurls him through the same wall where he use to be pinned, but he hurled him with too much power as the building suddenly came collapsing over Naoto. Tatsumi slowly turns around, until he heard something, rocks trembling, as he turns back, he sees Naoto drives him backwards with another slam-dunk punch. sending Tatsumi flying straight through the center of the city, Naoto simply runs after him, the people watching the fight soon starts to run as he tackles over Tatsumi, pinning him to the ground and starts to hammer over Tatsumi, even with Incursio covering him, Tatsumi is on a stand-still against Naoto. Tatsumi punches Naoto, and flings him off, he rises up and charges at Naoto. Naoto is a bit mad now, as he makes another explosive scorpion kick on Tatsumi, he grabs hold of Tatsumi's neck with his right arm, Tatsumi is having a bit of trouble trying to free himself from Naoto's grip. Naoto: "I hate it when this always happens!" Naoto roars as he strikes Tatsumi in his guts with his left hand, Tatsumi's eyes widen from the power of the strike, and another on the same spot, and it felt more painful than it ever was before. And Naoto does this over and over. in each strike. The pain on the very spot grows heavier, Tatsumi summons Neutote and attempts to sever Naoto in half, but Naoto sees his weapon coming and releases him, he strikes Tatsumi with a straight kick. Tatsumi tries another swing, but Naoto crouches down and delivers him a crouching uppercut, sending Tatsumi mid-air, while at that, Naoto quickly did a backflip kick, toppling Tatsumi once more, Tatsumi rises up quickly, Naoto tries another mid-jump slam-dunk punch, but Tatsumi grabs hold of him and judo-toss him on the ground, Tatsumi first thought it would be best to leave Naoto be, but he soon realizes it's not worht the risk, he drags Naoto away and walks away from the crowd and lifts him up, he hurls Naoto over the ground, he picks up his weapon and tries to stab him quickly, but Naoto quickly wakes up and hits Tatsumi with a diagonally-downward kick with the following leg. As Tatsumi rises up, Naoto backs away into a slight crouching stance then smashes him with an elbow to the body. Tatsumi has enough, so does Naoto, but one thought came into both of their minds, they are not going to back down. (*Queue- Warriors*) Naoto charges once more, but this time every punch and strike he tries to throw at Tatsumi, Tatsumi was able to move away and makes a counterattack of his own, Naoto tries an uppercut, but Tatsumi moves backwards and strikes him on his rib several times, Naoto spin kicks Tatsumi, but Tatsumi caught his leg and hit him on the knee, he sends Naoto tumbling, Naoto starts to limp away, but Tatsumi punches him straight to the face and sends him flying over, however, Naoto quickly recovers from the wounds and starts to strike over to Tatsumi once more. he uses Enhancer to make himself faster, this time, Tatsumi's attempts to dodge his attacks are a fail, Naoto punches him in such a violent and fast pace, he grabs hold of Tatsumi and does a German Suplex, and he quickly rises up and kicks him below the belt. Naoto: "How do you like that!?" Tatsumi rises up and kicks him the same way, but Naoto falls to knees, and complain. Naoto: "What the hell? You got no balls or something?" Tatsumi chuckles as he taps on his helmet. Tatsumi: "I'm wearing a stiff armor here dude, while you left yours open" Tatsumi grabs hold on Naoto's head and flings him to a tree at the opening of the gate, he takes the fight outside, he grabs hold on Naoto and dashes into the open field, there he hurls Naoto in the grassy field and slams his foot over him, Naoto quickly shoves Tatsumi away and grabs hold of his leg he pulls him further and grabs hold of him, he lifts him over his head and slams him hard to the ground. Naoto crack his neck side to side. He holds onto Tatsumi's head and lifts him up. As he is about to pound him some more. Incursio's eyes glow bright red, he punches Naoto, sending him crashing, The armor Incursio soon starting to ferociously change into a more dragonic and bony like form, he suddenly grows out wings. Naoto looks at the newly evolved Incursio and curses. Naoto: "You've got to be kidding me..." He hovers up to the sky and charges at Naoto, he smashes Naoto to the ground, and starts to fly, still pinning Naoto to the ground, creating paths of destruction, He tosses Naoto away and summons Neutote and starts attempting to slash at Naoto, Naoto grabs hold of Tatsumi's Neutote and pulls him towards his fist, slamming Tatsumi back to the ground. Naoto and Tatsumi starts to brawl once more. Both combatants deal and receive equal punishments. Naoto suddenly summons a large red axe and slams it over Tatsumi. Tatsumi slowly helps himself up. He notices Naoto's eyes become red. His hair becomes white, and with his own blood, he creates a large sword and starts to maul down on Tatsumi, the strike Naoto makes is far stronger than it was before, surprising him, Tatsumi grabs him and punches him on his gut. Naoto kicks Tatsumi off. He creates a BloodScythe, Tatsumi grabs his Neutote, they both charge one more time. Swinging their blades and attempting to mow each other down. (*Queue- Linkin Park: New Divide HQ*) They're blades collide, both fighters won't back down, Naoto starts to swing the scythe at Tatsumi, who deflects it with his Neutote, Tatsumi soars above the sky and dives at Naoto, Neutote pointing head-first, Naoto runs towards Tatsumi, he jumps and drives his fist over Tatsumi's head, knocking him back to the ground. Tatsumi quickly gets back up and swings his fist at Naoto, knocking him over, as Naoto falls to the ground, Tatsumi stands over him, pounding him further and further into the ground with his two clawed fist, Naoto quickly moves as Tatsumi accidentally misses and strikes on the ground instead, with his fist stuck on the ground, Naoto strikes Tatsumi very heard right at his heart, Tatsumi feels uneasy as Naoto sucker punches him, Naoto raises Tatsumi and spin kicks him. Slowly and slowly, Tatsumi transforms into the dragon his teigu is made off, the Tyrant! The dragon suddenly towers over Naoto, he swings his claws at him, sending him flying straight back into the Capital, Naoto crashes through the same statue where he smacked Tatsumi to earlier and starts tumbling around, the Tyrant suddenly descends to the skies and attacks Naoto again. Naoto quickly dodges from the Tyrant's claws and jump high and starts to aim at the dragon's head. He quickly slams his fist on the Tyrant's head, knocking him down back to Earth. Naoto quickly summons blood jaws and gets it to bite onto the Tyrant's left leg, as the Tyrant grabs hold of the jaws and opens it wide and snaps the jaws to dislocation, Naoto summons his BloodEdge in a form of a scythe and mows down the Tyrant's right arm, the dragon roars out as he tries to slash on Naoto, but he's too fast, he hops over to the Tyrant's remaining arm and slashes the scythe onto it, he starts running all the way to its face, while dragging the scythe that is still on the Tyrant's arm, he starts slashing the Tyrant piece by piece, the Tyrant slowly falls to its knees, both arms and wings severs, multiple slashes around its body, Naoto quickly jumps and dives down at the Tyrant, but the Tyrant made a quick turn of events, he wolfs down on Naoto and swallowed him whole, as the Tyrant rises and roars victoriously, something cut short its victory, the BloodScythe suddenly stabs right through its belly and slashes up right through the chest, Naoto burst out of the Tyrant, beaten up and bruised, but not yet down, he smiled at the weak, injured dragon, who simply glares back at him. Naoto raises his right fist into the air. Naoto: "I've face guys bigger and tougher than you spiny...But you're a good fighter yourself..." The Tyrant slowly tilts its head, whatever psych Tatsumi has left inside, finally bows and surrenders to Naoto. The very humane mind Tatsumi has left over his body speaks out. Tatsumi: Do it... Naoto nods, who held on to the wound on his right side, still with the BloodScythe, he severe right through the dragon's heart, Naoto rips out the severed heart, the Tyrant roars in quick agony as it slowly falls to the ground, as it lays dying. Naoto finally converts back to normal, and walks away. K.O!!! Naoto: "Great, the dragon's dead, people's safe...Now how do I get my sorry ass back home..." Suddenly, Rachel appears behind him and grabs the back of his jacket. Rachel: "I've been looking all over for you" Naoto breathes out a sigh of relief, as he is being dragged back by a familiar face, as Lubba reaches to the center of the Capital. Lubba: "Tatsumi...Where are you?...." As Lubba stumbles upon the ruins of the Center and sees the severed and torn body of the Tyrant Dragon, he wonders and looks at the dragon, which its eyes look unto Lubba, surprising him, until it murmurs the words. Tatsumi-Tyrant: "Lu-Lubba?" Lubba facepalms... Lubba: "Great...the Boss won't be happy to see this...." In the aftermath, Leone suddenly grabs hold on Lubba and starts strangling him. Leone: "YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT EVERYONE SEEING THIS!!!!" RESULTS (*Queue-Monster Strike We Will Rock You*) Leone: And that's why Lubba can't get nice things.... Alisa: As far as the fight goes on, both combatants have immeasurable willpower to fight on, and both are far trained and experienced in battle, but only ONE made it to take the win. Bang: Tatsumi's armor gave him the edge in durability, but Naoto's strength and speed equals to The armor's enhancements in all 3 forms, and considered by many and officials alike, Naoto IS stronger than Ragna, who is one of BlazBlue's most powerful characters! and his presence alone can dwarf the Black Beast's own presence, plus his insane tenacity and experience kept him alive throughout, and his better moves with the fist and the kicks gave him the greater edge. Akame: Plus with his enhancer and his BloodEdge in his side, there's not doubting that Naoto surpasses Tatsumi and survived the Tyrant's mauling. Bang: We all know how did the Tyrant lasted against Esdeath, but comparing to BlazBlue, specifically Naoto, Esdeath is a sensitive potato...AND THE GUY DEFEATED THE LIKES OF RAGNA, IRON TAGER, BULLET, AND EVEN NU-13 WITH JUST BRUTE FORCE!!!! Leone: Sorry to say this little bro...but in the end, Tatsumi stand to close and fall of the "Blood-Edge" of the cliff!! WINNER Alisa: The Winner is Naoto Kurogane.... Winner_Naoto.jpg Naoto: Winner +Naturally stronger and faster. +Greater tenacity and healing factor. =Experienced in heavy fighting. =Good hand to hand combat experiences. +BloodEdge literally gave him the cut. Tatsumi: Loser -Base Incursio and 3rd form Incursio cannot equal to Naoto's terms of strength, but equally as fast +More durable and sturdy. =Equal in terms of fighting experiences. -Evolving into the Tyrant made him loose his edge and sanity. Bang: Next TIMEE on DEATH BATTLE!!!! (*Scene: Bullet and Leone trading punches*) Trivia * Credits goes to Commander Ghost for the alternative thumbnail of this Death Battle! * This is BigBangOverlordBuster's first Death Battle to feature Naoto Kurogane from BlazBlue, as well as the second Death Battle featuring Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill! ** The first Death Battle that features Tatsumi in BigBang's season is [[WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio)|''WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio)]] **Despite the characters similiarities, this fight was not made because of their looks, but rather, for reasons. *The idea of the fight was given by AntiSmashinheadbanger, when he said, who would win in a fight between a character from BlazBlue and a character from Akame Ga Kill?, though it was not his idea of Naoto vs Tatsumi.... *This is BigBangBusterOverlordBuster's first Death Battle that has a chaotic intro and story-like lines. **This is also the first DB where Alisa is noit in the cast and being in a Death Battle isnt one of those reasons. **The cast in this DB went to McDonalds for humor and satisfying their hunger, but in some cases DOES het payback from Alisa for ditching them. *This is BigBangOverlord's third longest written Death Battle ever written **(His first being Leone vs Bane, and second being Akame vs Kirito).'' *When Leone comments on Boomstick vommiting out all the beer he drunk, she was referring to what Boomstick did during the preview of Ramona Flowers in "Amy Rose vs Ramona Flowers". *This is BigBangOverlordBuster's 2nd Death Battle that features a character from Blazblue, the first being Hakumen. Poll Who do you think will win? Naoto Kurogane Tatsumi Draw You want to see will be beaten to a bloody pulp Who are you rooting for? Naoto Kurogane Tatsumi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Square Enix vs Arc System Works' themed Death Battle Category:'Blazblue vs Akame Ga Kill' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles